Can't Stop
by leafonthebreeze
Summary: What would have happened if Kakashi hadn't been there to stop Naruto and Sasuke on the roof of the hospital, and they had caused the death of Sakura?


Ok, I haven't written anything in a veeerry long time, so I'm pretty rusty. This is practice more then anything...

* * *

The last thing he saw before his rasengan hit Sasuke's chidori that horrible, fateful day on the hospital roof was her face, eyes screwed up, mouth open in a scream. The last thoughts that ran through his head before the explosion sent him flying into a water tank and he slipped into unconsciousness were simply the sheer horror of knowing what was going to happen and knowing he couldn't stop.

Sitting silently in his hospital bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling, he was guiltily grateful that he _had_ been knocked unconscious, and hadn't had to see what was left of their teammate after being hit by the combined force of two of the Leaf village's most dangerous techniques.

When awoke and was told what had happened, his first instinct was to blame Sasuke, he was the one who started the fight. But as the first shock died down and the terrible reality began to sink in, that never again would he be scolded or smiled at by his Sakura-chan, he realised that he was the one who decided, on the spur of the moment, goaded by Sasuke's taunts, to use his most dangerous technique in what should have been a spar, albeit not a friendly one.

Kakashi had been the one given the duty of cleaning up the mess they had made, both of the hospital and their teammate. While not obviously reproachful, their sensei still wouldn't look him in the eyes, not that he felt he deserved it. Still, it was better then nobody, Kakashi was his only visitor, the other Genin choosing to stay away, out of hatred or simple horror he didn't know.

While Sakura's small, lithe body had been enough to shield them from the brunt of each others attack, they had both taken some damage. There was some sort of horrible irony in the fact that she had saved both of their lives. However, it meant both he and Sasuke were both still recovering on the day of the funeral. Secretly, guiltily, he was relieved. Having finally found respect amongst the other Genin, standing among them knowing that once again they viewed him with disdain and fear would have been a horrible thing to bear.

On the day he was discharged, he was slowly packing his few belongings, not wanting to lose the safety and solitude of the hospital, he suddenly turned to find Sasuke standing in the doorway. His presence was a shock, the last time he had seen his face it was lit eerily by the blue light of the chidori, but his expression had mirrored his own, the sudden realisation of what was about to happen, and the knowledge that they could do nothing to stop it.

They stared at each other across the small hospital room, and he noticed changes in Sasuke that he was sure were mirrored in his own face. Shadows under their eyes where the nightmares didn't let them sleep. Thinner, from a long stay in a hospital bed, and that dark, haunted expression which had always been there in Sasuke's eyes, under the surface, but now seemed to have broken through and spilled out to his other features. Neither of them spoke, there was nothing they could say, but the knowledge that someone else might be going through the same agony as him brought Naruto the most comfort he'd felt in a long time. Occasionally, while lying awake at night, too afraid to sleep in case he saw her face again, he had darkly wondered if Sasuke cared at all about what they had done, or had he brushed her off as the first casualty on his road of revenge? But seeing his team mates haggared face, the mirror of his own, Naruto knew that Sasuke had suffered as much as he had in the past few weeks.

Outside the hospital, the sunlight seemed far too bright after so long spent indoors. Together they stood for a moment, eyes adjusting to the glare. Finally, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, and as their eyes met a current of pain and understanding passed. Then Sasuke nodded, and turned away, making his way home to his lonely flat. Naruto watched him go, knowing it would be some time before he and Sasuke would be able to talk properly again. All the anger and rivalry had been drained out of their relationship, leaving them feeling almost like strangers. Sakura had not been the only one to die that day, their old selves, charged with revenge, pride and petty rivalry had died also. Naruto stood and waited until Sasuke turned around the corner and disappeared, before turning towards his home.

What I really need for this is concrit, I know it's not perfect and gets a bit silly and OTT towards the end, so I need advice on how to improve please :)


End file.
